


Jynx of Thirty-Nine

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, earth 39
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: A new Kryptonian has arrived on Earth 38. Who is she? Kara and Alex must help her to save Earth 39 from a threat they've dealt with before.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, so.... this happened. It's been niggling at me for a while. I know I have some other things to finish (ahem Frontier Medicine) but I wanted to gauge interest in this story. Keep going or trash? Let me know what you think in the comments. Love ya! Cheeya.

Jynx’s black cape billowed in the wind as she floated in the air over a large, brightly-glowing city. The gauntlet on her wrist gave her information on the date and time in this part of the multiverse and she nodded as she quickly tapped out a couple of commands and read the results on the small screen. 

Her diagnostics were picking up debris from Krypton on this planet and she sighed with relief as her hopes were lifted. It was very possible that there were Kryptonians on this Earth. She slowly floated towards the ground and landed in a secluded spot behind an old building that was rundown and boarded up. It would make an adequate base of operations for her time here. 

Jynx broke the lock on the entrance door and slowly pushed it open, listening for any occupants as she stepped inside. It was completely quiet, but smelled dank and musty, and she wrinkled her nose as she moved quickly down a corridor into what was once an office space. It was strewn with overturned furniture and scattered papers, but it only took a few moments to clear a place to sit and work. 

She hit a button on her belt that retracted her cape and then removed the small screen from her gauntlet and converted it to its much larger tablet form. “Ok, let’s see what we have here,” she murmured to herself as she took a seat and began to tap out commands on its holographic keyboard. “Huh…” she said to herself with an eye-roll as the answers to her questions scrolled down the screen. “Two Kryptonians. Superman and Supergirl. Stupid names.” She pulled up local newspaper and magazine articles about the Kryptonian duo but, when she got to the photo sections, her eyes widened with surprise and she leaned back in her chair. “Well, well, well.” 

Xx 

“Supergirl, where are you?” 

Her sister’s voice in her ear broke Kara’s concentration and she barely managed to avoid J’Onn’s clothesline, that would have possibly decapitated her, by dropping to her knees and skidding across the floor in a limbo style move. “Training room, punching stuff,” she replied breathlessly as she grinned up at her Martian friend. 

“We need you in command ops,” Director Danvers replied, her voice strained. “ASAP.” 

Kara exchanged a look with J’Onn, who nodded and joined her on the walk. “What now?” he said with a sigh. 

“I dunno,” the hero replied. “But Alex didn’t sound like it’ll be good news.” 

Alex was standing with her arms folded, gazing at a red dot on a screen as multiple lights and silent alarms flashed across the board. “What is it, Alex?” J’Onn asked with a frown. 

“We’ve picked up an alien signature,” the director said quietly as she turned to them. The look on her face and the tightness of her voice scared Kara into squeezing her sister’s shoulder. 

“What is it? Do you recognize it?” the hero asked. 

“Like as if it was my own,” Alex replied. “Kara, it’s Kryptonian.” 

“What?” Supergirl spun to gaze at the dot on the screen and then pointed at it. “Where? How?” 

Brainy rose from his seat and approached them. “I have analyzed the signature. It is definitely Kryptonian but I cannot determine any more than that at this moment.” He lifted his fist, a habit he’d picked up since retrieving his Legion ring. He took comfort from its presence on his finger. “We need to…” 

“I’m going right now,” Kara interrupted, looking at her sister and seeming to expect Alex to stop her. Instead, the director shrugged. 

“I’m coming with you. J’Onn?” 

The Martian Manhunter nodded. “Of course.” He shapeshifted into his natural form. “You may need backup.” 

Director Danvers handed out some orders and then followed her sister and J’Onn out onto the balcony, where Kara wrapped her up in her arms. “Hold on,” the hero said with a tender smile and then, cradling Alex’s head, lifted them into the air. The director hugged her sister closer as she felt the tension in her body. “Who do you think it is?” she asked. 

“I have no idea,” Kara replied, her forehead crinkling into a frown. “I’m just as flabbergasted as you are. I guess it could be someone who arrived from Argo.” 

“True, but wouldn’t they have told you they were coming?” Alex replied. “I just don’t think they’d show up unannounced. Besides, we would have picked up a ship entering the atmosphere.” 

“Right,” Kara agreed. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Alex was looking at the coordinates on her phone. “Almost there?” 

“Yeah, that building.” Alex pointed and Kara landed gently in its rear alleyway, followed a moment later by J’Onn. 

“Definitely Kryptonian,” J’Onn said quietly. “I can’t sense anyone inside.” 

Kara scanned the building with x-ray vision. “One person, in one of the office spaces near the front of the building.” She led the trio to the rear entrance, exchanging glances with them as she pointed out the broken lock. “Stay behind me,” she whispered as she slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

Alex had her gun, loaded with Kryptonite bullets, drawn and she nodded her agreement as J’Onn brought up the rear and they quietly moved down a long corridor. At the end, it widened out into a larger space that was quiet and unoccupied. Kara froze as she realized she could hear a heartbeat in the room, but she couldn’t see anyone, not even with her enhanced vision. 

“Show yourself,” she suddenly called out. There was no answer, so she tried again, this time in Kryptonese. _“I know you’re here. I can hear your heartbeat. We don’t mean you any harm. Please show yourself.”_

A soft laugh echoed across the room, making Alex tense and raise her gun. “I speak English, Superchick,” the voice said. “No need to translate.” 

"Who are you?” Alex called out. The voice was familiar, but the accent was a little strange... British sounding “We know you’re Kryptonian. How did you get here?” 

For a moment, there was no answer and then, halfway across the room, the air began to shimmer and suddenly a woman, dressed in all-black leather jumpsuit appeared, her right hand resting on her left forearm, which glowed gently in the dimness. 

Her blonde hair was short and brushed to one side and her piercing blue eyes were rimmed with dark makeup. “The name’s Jynx,” she said, flashing neat white teeth in a grin as she watched the expression on the trio’s face morph into disbelief. “But you can call me Kara. Kara Danvers.” 

She took a few steps forward and shook her head at her red, blue and yellow-clad counterpart. “Nice outfit,” she said in an accent that Alex realized was definitely British. “You weren’t wearin’ trousers in that picture of you I saw.” 

“New suit,” Supergirl explained briefly. “Which Earth are you from?” she added slowly, unable to think of another reason for her doppelganger’s existence. 

“Thirty-nine,” Kara replied with a shrug. “We’re neighbors.” 

“And why are you here?” Alex asked, lowering her weapon but staying alert. 

“And you are?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Director Alex Danvers,” Alex said with her eyes locked firmly on the woman wearing her sister’s face. “Head of the Department of Extranormal Operations.” 

“Cool, I’m an Agent of W.O.N.D.E.R.” Kara replied. “We’ll get along just fine, Love.” 

“What’s wonder?” J’Onn asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

Kara scowled. “World Organization of National…” She stopped abruptly. “Y’know what? It really doesn’t matter, Greenie. I’m here because I need help and I’ve been looking for other Kryptonians to help me. I found Superchick and Superguy as soon as I scanned this world.” 

“Superg… never mind,” Supergirl sighed, lifting her hand as Kara gave her a questioning look. “We need you to come with us.” 

“Where?” Kara asked warily. “I’m not going to let you put me in a prison or someplace like that.” 

Supergirl lifted her hand again. “It’s ok,” she said. “Look, my name is Kara Danvers too. This is my sister, Alex and our friend, J’Onn J’Onzz. We just want to bring you to the DEO so we can discuss what’s going on. Frankly, the United States government doesn’t really like when aliens just show up here, but you’ll be safe with us.” 

“Alright, Kara,” Kara replied. “I guess I should trust the woman with my face.” She looked at Alex then. “There’s an Alex Danvers on my Earth too. Hot, just like you. Longer hair though.” 

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked. “Is she your sister?” 

Kara chuckled and hit the button on her belt to extend her cape. “Nah, she’s my wife.” 

Xx 

Alex was very quiet on the flight back to the DEO and Supergirl was worried when she saw the telltale signs that the director was questioning something. “You ok?” she asked, when they’d touched down and were walking down the steps to command ops. 

“I’m thinking that she’s spinning on the wife revelation,” Kara interrupted with an evil grin. “Let me guess, problem with the gay thing?” 

“No,” Alex replied, folding her arms. “Definitely not a problem with the gay thing.” 

“Ahh so Alex Dykevers here too, huh?” Kara teased. 

“Kara!” J’Onn exclaimed. 

Both Karas looked at him, lifting their hands in identical questioning gestures and answering at the same time. “What?!” 

“Ok, that’s just freaky,” Alex muttered, shaking her head. 

“Look, call me Jynx. Most people do anyway. Only Alex calls me Kara these days.” Jynx tilted her head as she looked around the room. “So let me guess... the DEO is a secret government agency. I can work with that. Who’re all your peeps?” 

Alex beckoned to her staff. “Agent Querl Dox and Assistant Director Susan Vasquez, meet Jynx, also known as Kara Danvers from Earth Thirty-Nine. We found her in a warehouse downtown and she says she needs our help.” 

Jynx playfully saluted her new colleagues. “Nice t’meecha.” 

“Oh my God, she’s nothing like me,” Kara muttered. Alex lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked. “What?! She’s not!” the hero protested. 

J’Onn cleared his throat. “Why don’t we all sit down in a conference room and talk about why Jynx is here.” He looked at the new Kryptonian. “Can we get you something to eat?” 

“A shower would be great while we’re at it.” Jynx wrinkled her nose. “It’s been a few days.” She looked around the group then. “I AM a tad peckish. Do you have pot stickers on this Earth?” 

Alex couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter, making Kara scowl at her. “Yes, Jynx, we definitely have pot stickers.” Her laughter wound down and she cleared her throat. “Vasquez, lets get some quarters assigned to Jynx and order her whatever she wants to eat. Actually, get enough pot stickers for both of our Kryptonians.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Vasquez replied. Then she turned to Jynx. “This way, Ma’am.” 

Xx 

Kara sat on the bed in Jynx’s newly assigned quarters as the Kryptonian towel-dried her hair. The small seating area across the room held the remnants of eight servings of pot stickers and six large pizzas. Jynx was dressed in a DEO issue t-shirt and sweatpants and her leather suit was hanging in the closet, along with her boots. Free of makeup, she looked younger than she had before but still older than Kara, who tilted her head thoughtfully. “Your tech is advanced. What year did you come from?” 

“All in good time,” the older woman replied. She took a seat across from the hero and crossed her legs. “So, you and Alex?” she said. “You love her?” 

Kara frowned in confusion. “Of course I love her. She’s my sister. We were raised together.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Love,” Jynx chuckled. 

“I don’t understand,” Kara replied, her heart rate picking up. 

The older blonde shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry, I s’pose I just can’t imagine a place where Kara Danvers wouldn’t be in love with Alex Danvers.” 

“In love...” Kar sucked in a breath and looked down to find that her hands were suddenly trembling. “No... I’m not in l...” She felt short of breath at Jynx’s knowing look. “Don’t look at me that way.” 

“What way?” the older woman replied, her smile innocent as a baby’s. Then she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her seat. “There’s nothing wrong with loving her like that, you know. My Alex was my sister too after I landed on my Earth. The Danvers family moved to London for a research project and Alex and I were raised together there. Believe me, Love, I get it. I fell in love so hard with her, I thought I’d die if I couldn’t kiss her.” 

Kara shook her head and got quickly to her feet. “We should get to the conference room. The meeting is starting shortly.” 

Jynx nodded and popped the last pot sticker into her mouth. “Let’s go then.” 

xx 

The room was silent, each person trying to process what Jynx had told them. 

"Just like that?” Kara finally said. “You woke up one morning and the Nazis had invaded?” 

“Yep, and almost all of the other Agents of W.O.N.D.E.R. had been killed. Seems like the Earth X fuckers found a way to Earth-hop.” 

“Overgirl,” Alex said softly to herself. 

“You know ‘er?” Jynx asked, surprise etched across her face. 

“We’ve had a run in with herself and her husband before,” J’Onn replied. “Overgirl tried to steal Kara’s heart.” 

“And not in the sweet, romantic way,” Kara interjected with a shrug. “Hers was failing and she literally needed mine to transplant into her body.” 

“We thought we’d defeated them,” J’Onn went on. “How are they back?” 

“I don’t know, Greenie,” Jynx replied. “You don't think she’s still looking for a Krytonian heart, do ya?” She looked around the table at the serious faces of her new friends. “Cos that potentially shortens my life expectancy. My wife will NOT be amused. She’s already pissed off that I left her and the kids to come here.” 

“You have children together?” Alex asked. She glanced at her sister and then back to Jinx. 

“Boy and Girl. Chloe’s six and Jack is four. I don’t want them being raised as fuckin’ Nazis.” 

“I’ll help you,” Kara said quietly. “I’ll go back to Earth Thirty-Nine with you and we’ll stop Overgirl once and for all.” 

“I’ll go too,” Alex agreed. 

“Me too,” J’Onn added. 

“Thank you,” Jynx replied, her eyes lowered. “I mean this sincerely. You may be the only hope my world has.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took a sip of her beer as she leaned against her sister. They were on Kara’s couch, their legs covered in a soft blanket as an old episode of Criminal Minds played at a low volume on the TV. “At least we know what you’ll look like in twenty-thirty. You’ll barely have aged.”

“Hmmm...” Kara replied absently. “It’s only ten years though. There’s gotta be some other reason why her Earth has more sophisticated technology than we have. I don’t get it. Why did she come to our past? Why not jump to exactly the same point in time in this universe?”

“Maybe she didn’t have a choice?” The director sighed. “So many unanswered questions.” She bumped Kara with her shoulder then. “It’s kinda weird, right?”

“The whole thing is weird. Which part in particular are you referring to?” Kara asked wryly.

Alex chuckled softly. “Knowing that, in another world, you and I are married and have kids.”

The hero swallowed back the last of her wine before answering. She played with the stem of the glass, twirling it in her fingers. “It’s interesting...” she said slowly. “...how one decision can drastically change the course of someone’s life.”

Alex eyebrow lifted in question. “Well sure... but how specifically in this case?”

Kara blushed slightly. “I had the most epic crush on you when we were kids,” she said sheepishly. “Neither of us know now what might have happened if I’d acted on it.”

“Why didn’t you act on it?” the director asked, looking down at her beer bottle and picking at its label.

“Well. You kinda hated me,” the hero replied with a laugh. “That was clue enough for me that you wouldn’t ever be interested.”

Alex sighed and shook her head. “I’m really sorry I made you feel that way, Kara. It’s a huge regret of mine.”

The hero lifted a hand and shrugged. “Water under the bridge,” she said with a grin. “What’s important is that we got past it.”

“Yeah, but, as you said, things could have been different between us,” the director replied with a shrug of her own. “I think I maybe would have been interested.”

Kara pulled away slightly and turned to look at her sister’s face. “Wh...what?”

It was Alex’s turn to blush and she took a sip of her beer in an attempt to hide it. “You came from the stars, you had powers beyond any human’s wildest dreams and you were … and are still... absolutely beautiful. I genuinely didn’t know it at the time. I was confused about Vicki. But looking back... maybe… yeah.”

The hero sat back again. “Wow. I had no idea.” She smiled a little then. “When Jynx said she’s married to her Alex, memories just started coming back to me. Daydreams that I had when we were kids about having a home of our own and a family.”

The director suddenly slapped her sister’s shoulder. “Please tell me you didn’t use your x-ray vision to spy on me when I was in the shower!”

“Seriously, Alex?” Kara responded indignantly. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked with my normal vision!”

Alex had to give her that one. “Right, sorry. I guess I’m just a little thrown by this whole thing.”

“Me too,” the hero agreed. She settled back and rested her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Honestly, I’ve always felt so close to you that I’ve never been really sure what that means.”

The director nodded and laced her fingers with Kara’s, squeezing gently. “Maybe it doesn’t matter what it means. Maybe it just matters that we’re exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. “Maybe.”

Xx

“Morning,” Jynx said as she sauntered into the mess hall to get some coffee.

“Good morning,” Vasquez replied with a grin. “Sleep ok?”

“Meh.” The Kryptonian filled a cup and added milk and sugar. “Hard to get to sleep without the wife and then I slept too late without the kids to wake me up.”

“You must miss them,” Sue said with a sympathetic smile. “It’s not like you can call or text.”

“Well actually, I can. I have interuniversal communications built into my gauntlet. That bloke, Brainy, keeps trying to get his hands on it.”

“I’m sorry to say that it’s probably fairly basic tech for his twelfth-level intellect. He’s from way further in the future than you are.”

Jynx shrugged and leaned against the counter of the coffee bar. “Interesting. Guess I should let him have a poke around at it.” She looked at the clock then. “What time does Superchick and her sister get here?”

“Director Danvers is already here. Supergirl is at her day job,” Sue replied with a shrug.

“And what’s her day job?” Jynx asked.

Vasquez looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. “Be careful what you say, ok? Supergirl’s identity isn’t known on this Earth and most of the DEO doesn’t know who she is.”

“Got it,” the Kryptonian replied with a little salute, then pointed at her own mouth. “I’ll keep it zipped.”

“Good. This Earth’s Kara Danvers is an award-winning reporter for CatCo Magazine here in National City. She uses her day job to change the world just as much as she uses the cape.”

“Good on ‘er,” Jynx said, pursing her lips. “I’m impressed.” She straightened then. “Alright, any chance I could get directions to Director Danvers. I’d like to chat with her.” She frowned a little. “This is going to be so weird.”

Sue laughed. “I think it’s just as weird for her.”

Xx

Alex was taking a rare opportunity to work in her lab. Since taking over as Director, her more scientific projects had been either sidelined or handed off to someone else to complete. But sometimes, she liked to just go to the lab and help out. She was studying the results of a test when she felt a presence behind her.

“Hey,” she said as she turned to find Jynx leaning against the door frame. “You ok? Get some breakfast?”

“The food here isn’t like at home but it’ll do,” the Kryptonian said with a grin. “Got a sec to chat?”

Alex pulled off her nitrile gloves and dropped them into a trash can. “Sure, I was just finished here. Walk with me?” They headed out into the corridor and Alex led them to a private meeting room. “What is it?” she asked as she closed the door and took a seat at the conference table. Jynx joined her.

“Well… something went wrong when I was transporting here. I was supposed to arrive ten years in your future, same time as my own essentially but somehow, I ended up here and I’m not fully sure why.”

Alex nodded. “I see. Kara and I were speculating over that last night actually. We wondered why you’d come to ten years in the past.”

“My gauntlet is not just a technical device. It’s a learning computer. It can extrapolate data and make better decisions in the moment than mine would be. For some reason, it thought bringing me here was a better decision. I’ve been through the logs but I can’t figure out why it made that decision except for one possible reason.” She looked down and sighed.

Alex shook her head. “I can tell by your face that this isn’t good news.”

Jynx reached out and squeezed the director’s hand. “Alex, the gauntlet knew I needed Kryptonians. It brought me to where there are Kryptonians… plural… right now.”

“Oh my God.” Alex’s mind snapped right to the issue. “That means either Supergirl or Superman won’t exist in the near future.”

“That’s my guess too,” Jynx agreed. “It’s also my guess that it’ll be Supergirl that’s gone since the gauntlet brought me here, not to that other Kryptonian bloke.”

“How do you have this technology? This gauntlet,” Alex asked, crossing her arms.

“Lena Luthor,” Jynx replied with a smile. “She’s my best friend and a tech genius. She designed and built it for me so I could get help for us. She also came up with a defense against Kryptonite.”

The director nodded. “We have a Lena Luthor here too, but she and Kara aren’t on the best of terms at the moment. Long story.”

Jynx sniffed. “Let me guess. Pissed over being left out of the Kara-is-really-an-alien loop? Mine was too but she got over it eventually after I hounded her to take me back.”

“But you were raised in London. How did you meet Lena?” Alex asked, surprised.

“Boarding school,” the Kryptonian replied with a shrug. “Anyway, look, we need to get moving. We need a plan and I need to know who’s going to be coming back with me.”

“Are you sure that you can get us back to this universe and time if we go?”

“Yes, even if this gauntlet is destroyed, Winn or Lena can build another.”

“You have a Winn too?” Alex said.

“Yeah, he’s Lena’s husband.”

The director’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow… unexpected. Ok, I’ll schedule a meeting for this afternoon. We’ll get everyone in here and we’ll hash out a plan.

Jynx got up and saluted. “Good stuff, Director. I’ll be here but, in the meantime, I need some air.”

Alex smiled. “Why don’t we see if Kara is free for lunch?”

Xx

Kara was sitting at a table at Noonan’s waiting for her sister and new Kryptonian friend to arrive. Alex had called her to fill her in on the additional information that Jynx had provided but Kara was feeling uneasy now. To know that she could for some reason not be here in the future was disconcerting.

Moments later, Alex and Jynx arrived. The Kryptonian was dressed in jeans and a button up but her shorter hair and heavy eye makeup still made it easy to tell her apart from Kara, who stood and hugged them each in turn.

“How’s your day going?” Alex asked as she dropped into the chair across from her sister. Jynx took the one beside her, unconsciously moving closer and resting her arm across the back of Alex’s chair. Kara looked down and smiled to herself as her sister squirmed slightly and Jynx quickly removed her arm.

“Same old,” the hero replied with a shrug. “William’s being annoying and Andrea is making me write fluff pieces. But it is what it is, for now. Nia and I are helping each other cope.”

“Good, Nia’s here too,” Jynx muttered. “Is she Dreamer?” she asked suddenly, voice louder.

Kara glanced around. “Careful,” she warned. “The public doesn’t know any of our secret identities here.”

“Sorry,” Jynx winced. “I keep forgetting.”

“Yes, Dreamer is here,” Kara went on with a smile. “We have Martian Manhunter, Superman, Supergirl, Brainiac 5… and now you… along with all of our support team.”

“So… who’s this Superman, bloke,” Jynx asked.

“My cousin, Kal-El,” Kara replied quietly with a glance at Alex, who had her usual ‘Superman-is-a-douche’ look on her face.

Jynx’s eyebrows lifted. “I see,” she replied. “Kal never made it to Earth in my universe. His pod was lost somewhere. I assumed the Phantom Zone like mine did. But I never saw him again after leaving Krypton.”

“I’m sorry,” the hero replied with a sigh. “It must be difficult, not knowing what happened to him.”

“Yeah,” Jynx replied with a nod. “But anyway, sounds like we have a good team here. Do you think they’ll all agree to help?”

“I think a lot of them already have,” Alex interjected. “And those who haven’t yet, will.”

Both Kryptonians nodded. “We can defeat Overgirl, especially if we have Kal as well as the two of us,” Kara said. “I’ll talk to him.”


End file.
